Five
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Five stammt aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark in Südafrika und lebt im englischen West Midland Safari Park in Bewdley (Worcestershire). Five wurde etwa 1991 in Südafrika wild geboren. Der Kruger National Park liegt im Nordosten des Landes und grenzt an den Limpopo, den Grenzfluss zu Mosambik. Nach Zeitungsberichten lebte sie bis 1998 in einem Elefantenwaisenhaus, aus dem sie zusammen mit den ebenfalls dort lebenden Jungtieren Latabe, Tooth und Jack im Februar 1998 in den englischen Safaripark gebracht wurden. Sie erreichte den Park am 16.02.1998, drei Tage nach ihren beiden Artgenossen. Tooth wurde 2007 nach Rhenen (Niederlande) abgegeben. Five fand und findet Erwähnung in den Nachrichten vor allem durch ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten, die ihr zugeschrieben werden. So wird sie als Künstlerin vorgeführt, die mit ihrem Rüssel den Pinsel führt und damit Bilder malt, die vom Safaripark auch für £50 bis £100 verkauft werdenArtistic elephant takes up painting at West Midlands Safari Park, auf www.birminghampost.netEle-Art Paintings, auf www.wmsp.co.uk. Mit der Malerei soll sie etwa 2007 begonnen haben, und bis April 2009 hat sie bereits mehr als 50 Bilder gemalt. Nach Angaben des Parkdirektors ist sie vom Park nicht dazu gedrängt worden, sondern hat eines Tages selbst den Pinsel ergriffen, mit dem die Pfleger jeden Morgen auf die Fußnägel Huföl auftragen. Ermuntert wurde allerdings desweiteren, als die Pfleger ihr Staffelei und Leinwand bereitstellten. Ihre Bilder sind naturgemäß abstrakt und farbenfroh. Am 07.04.2009 saßen auch erstmals zwei Personen Modell für sie. Desweiteren macht Five auch Musik. Auch hier soll der Zufall nachgeholfen haben, als eine Mundharmonika in die Elefantenanlage fiel und sich die Elefantenkuh ihrer annahm, wobei sie anscheinend lernte, ihr verschiedene Töne zu entlocken. Offenbar hat ihre Neugier dazu geführt, sich längerfristig mit dem Instrument zu beschäftigen. Innerhalb einiger Wochen soll sie nach Angaben einer Parksprecherin einige Melodien erlernt haben, obwohl vermutet worden war, dass sie nach einiger Zeit das Interesse daran verlieren würde. Offenbar mögen beide Elefantenkühe im Park Musik, die ihnen die Pfleger zur Beruhigung vorspielen. Inzwischen schien Five den beiden anderen Elefanten gelegentlich etwas vorzuspielen und sie damit zu unterhaltenAn Elephant Who Knows To Play Harmonica, auf living.oneindia.in. Während Five diese Fähigkeiten entwickelte, spielte Latabe eher Fußball. Ein weiterer Bericht vom April 2010 zeigt Five bei der Unterstützung eines Pflegers, dessen Jeep (anscheinend im Elefantengehege) auf der Strecke geblieben war. Five soll ihm beim Schieben des Wagens geholfen, die Motorhaube geöffnet und Frontscheibe mit Wasser und Schwamm gereinigt haben. Auch bei Auftritten von Santa Claus im Safaripark ist Five dabei, die sich über das leckere Heu hermacht, das für Rudolph das Rentier bestimmt sein sollhay! hang on a minute! that's for Rudolph!, auf www.dayvisits.co.uk. Die Elefanten im West Midlands Safari Park werden im direkten Kontakt gehalten. So hat Five auch die Möglichkeit, ihrem Pfleger Lawrence Bates mit Küssen und Umarmungen zu begegnenElephant is trunk on love, auf www.thefreelibrary.com. Die gemeinsame Elefantenanlage besteht neben einem Elefantenhaus aus einem Grasgelände und einem Sandgelände und umfasst fünf Hektar Land. Im November 2011 wurde der Bulle Jack nach Ungarn abgegeben, wo er als Zuchtbulle zur Verfügung stehen soll. Im Mai 2014 verkündete der Park die Geburt eines Kalbes von Five, das am 05.05.2014 gegen 17:30 Uhr dort geboren worden war. Die Tragzeit dauerte 22 Monate, das Bullkalb Sutton wog bei der Geburt etwa 100 kg. Da der Park keinen Bullen mehr hält, wurde mit Hilfe des IZW in Berlin der Afrikanerin Sperma eines im Phinda Reserve in Südafrika wild lebenden Bullen zugeführt, der auch als Spender bei der Geburt von Iqhwa im Tiergarten Schönbrunn aufgetreten ist (Steve). Latabe ist dabei die Rolle der "Tante" für den kleinen Nachwuchs zugedacht. Weblinks *Artistic elephant takes up painting at West Midlands Safari Park, Artikel zu Fives Kunstwerken auf www.birminghampost.net. *See five the elephant's latest creation, Video zur Elefantenkunst von Five von BirminghamMailNews auf Youtube. *Meet Five, the elephant, who knows how to play harmonica!, Artikel zu Fives musikalischen Fähigkeiten auf www.thaindian.com. *Elephant provides breakdown assistance to zoo keeper, Artikel zu Five als Pannenhelferin auf www.telegraph.co.uk. *AN ELE-PHANTASTIC NEW ARRIVAL, Mitteilung des West Midland Safari Parks zur Geburt von Fives Bullkalb auf www.wmsp.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Kruger National Park Kategorie:Südafrika Kategorie:West Midlands Safari Park